Never let me go
by meconsume
Summary: Un one-shot de aquella escena que nos hizo suspirar a todas las delenas, donde Elena sin poder evitarlo beso a Damon en aquel motel. Dejándose llevar por la pasión que los corroía a ambos por dentro. Con todos los pensamientos que, para mi, pudieron pasar la mente de ella para llegar a cometer este acto. Y por supuesto con el nombre de la hermosa canción que acompaño este momento.


**Hola, estaba viendo esta escena y no pude evitar hacer un one-shot sobre ella. Trate de captar la esencia de Elena y supuse que esto paso por su mente en ese momento, aunque realmente me cuesta entenderla a veces, puse mi mayor esfuerzo. Si quieren pueden escuchar la canción Never let me go para ponerle ambiente. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y si alguna ya había subido algo sobre esto, perdón no es mi intención hacer plagio esto es totalmente mio, al menos los pensamientos de Elena :P**

**Tvd no me pertenece**

**Solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

Las sabanas me llegaban hasta la cintura, tapándome. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de olvidar un poco donde me encontraba pero, sin lograrlo. Pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, en como llegue hasta acá, Como era posible que me encontrara con Damon en este Motel? Como mi amor por Stefan se había quebrado? y ahora ya no sabia en que creer, no sabia lo que sentía por Damon pero por eso estaba ahí o no? Para averiguarlo, para dejar de atormentar a estos hermanos, y decidirme por uno, para salir de este lío en el que yo misma me había metido y que me hundía cada vez mas.

Un ruido de alguien entrando se escucho a lo lejos, y cerré los ojos mas fuerte para luego convencerme de que los estaba apretando demasiado así que me relaje, intentando parecer dormida.

Cuando supe que la persona había entrado y no me estaba mirando abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con su cuerpo, ese que me volvía loca, haciendo que pierda la cabeza. Observe como se ponía su camisa negra que le quedaba tan bien. Sus brazos bien formados, su cuerpo tonificado. Seguí mirándolo, embobada mientras Damon abría la cortina y miraba hacia fuera. Tomo una botella de Bourbon, clásico en él. Parecía no percatarse de mi presencia.

Se alejo de la ventana, abriendo la tapa y echando el liquido en un vaso, para beber el contenido. Lo mire mas atentamente, girándome hacia él, apoyando mi brazo en el suave colchón. No podía apartar la vista de sus abdominales contrayéndose cuando se sentó en la silla, apoyo los pies en un banco enfrente suyo, relajándose. Miraba hacia ningún lado mientras jugaba con el vaso en sus manos, haciendo que el liquido se moviera hacia un lado y el otro para luego, llevárselo a los labios y beber un trago, su mirada estaba perdida y hubiera dado todo por saber en que pensaba, que cruzaba por su mente en ese instante. Lo bebió de un sorbo, obligándose a que el líquido, seguramente caliente y fuerte pase por su garganta.

Y, entonces giro su vista hacia mi, no pude cerrar los ojos lo suficientemente rápido para que no me encuentre mirándolo. Parecía sorprendido al encontrarse con mi mirada, la sostuve por unos segundos, permitiéndole saber que era cierto, que lo estaba admirando.

Cerré los ojos y me acomode, dándome cuenta de la tensión del momento, pero aun sentía su mirada en mi, observándome, preguntándose porque lo miraba. Podía ver como una casi imperceptible sonrisa se producía en su rostro. Deje de engañarme, quería verlo de vuelta, ver como me miraba, sentirme observada por él, así que volví a abrir mis ojos, encontrándome nuevamente con los de él, que seguían como antes, en mi.

Dejo su vaso en la mesa, mi cuerpo tembló por un momento al verlo acercarse y acostarse al lado mío. La cercanía me asustaba, pero ya no por el, ya no le temía a Damon, sabia que no era capaz de hacerme nada, en realidad sabia que era el único que arriesgaría su vida por mi, por salvarme, aun cuando yo no lo amaba, cuando le había dicho mil veces que siempre seria Stefan, aunque no fuera su responsabilidad, allí estaba él, y yo teniendo miedo de mi misma, de que podría hacer si se acercaba demasiado, de que mis hormonas me traicionasen y me abalanzara sobre su cuerpo.

Él parecía no darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, estiro su brazo izquierdo poniéndolo bajo su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme.

-nunca me hablaste de eso-dije con un hilo de voz, obligando a las palabras pasar por mi garganta- lo que hiciste por Rose –una ligera sonrisa salio de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo

Giro su cara hacia arriba y dejo de mirarme, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas

-no se trataba de ti –dijo serio. Sonreí aunque no quería hacerlo, en realidad eso me produjo algo de celos?

-Por que no dejas que la gente vea lo bueno en ti? –las palabras salieron sin pensarlas. Y me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en Damon como bueno, y luego me auto-reprendí diciéndome que eso era algo obvio. Que él era bueno, por lo menos conmigo, y quería que todos vieran eso porque tal vez así aceptarían que este con él. Ya no seria la loca que gustaba del hermano malvado de su ex, sino que seriamos una pareja normal, enamorados sin querer, y viviendo felices sin los prejuicios de los demás.

-porque cuando la gente te ve bueno, te esperan bueno –contesto instantáneamente. Se giro para mirarme y mi corazón golpeo fuerte en mi pecho al encontrarme con esos atrayentes ojos celestes, de vuelta- y no quiero tener que cumplir con las expectativas de cualquiera –su rostro era duro, y su mirada fría aunque podía ver calidez al fondo de ella. Mi cara se transformo confirmando lo que yo ya sabia, a él no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, él era así. Porque era así? Mis decisiones se tornaban fáciles cuando me decía estas cosas. Sabía que debía estar con Stefan, por que él era bueno. Por que le caía bien a la gente y todos lo aceptaban.

Me gire evitando su rostro, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos se encontraban sobre mi cuerpo y no pude evitar sentir una ola de calor atravesándome, corrí el pelo de mí, respirando profundamente una y otra vez tratando de calmarme.

Su mano toco la mía, agarrando mis dedos entre los suyos. Las mire unidas, sus dedos grandes y largos contra los míos pequeños, protegiéndolos. No pude evitar girar mi rostro hacia el suyo. Me miro un segundo y una chispa se encendió dentro de mí, no podía hacerlo. Si seguía allí tan cerca de su cuerpo con nuestras manos entrelazadas no iba a aguantarlo y me daría rienda suelta, tirándome a sus brazos y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Me levante casi sin pensarlo, yéndome de la habitación, alejándome de él y la tentación que me producía.

Pero Damon me siguió, como no? Pude sentir la puerta abriéndose, y mis temores volvieron.

-**_no _**–dije sin aliento, esperando que él parara esto por mi, por nosotros.

-Por que no? –su voz era grave, y podía sentir su cuerpo a la distancia, no pude evitar girarme cuando pronuncio mi nombre- Elena –sonaba lejano, y quería acercarme, estar entre sus brazos.

Negué con la cabeza antes de saber lo que mi cuerpo iba a hacer, y sin pensarlo, pues era la única manera en que podría hacer esto, me gire hacia él corriendo y tomando su cara entre mis manos. Uniendo nuestros labios tan fuerte que en el impacto un escalofrío me recorrió. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura, volviéndome loca en segundos queriendo tenerlo mas cerca, aferrándome a él. Golpeando mis labios contra los de Damon, abriendo mi boca para permitir que nuestras lenguas se tocasen. Sin apartar mis manos de su cuello, su cara, su pelo.

Me encamino hasta la pared sin separarse, besándome y apretando mi cuerpo contra esta. Separo nuestros labios, permitiéndome tomar aire para luego volver a besarme, y seguir por mi cuello y el comienzo de mis senos haciendo que sintiera sus labios en todo mi cuerpo.

Subí su cara hasta la mía de vuelta, quería besarlo, quería mis labios ocupados para no decir algo estupido, como que deberíamos parar. Por que así era, debíamos parar, pero la lujuria me embriagaba y quería más todavía. Stefan se había ido de mi mente, lo había olvidado por completo reemplazándolo por su hermano.

Me miro a los ojos, sus labios hinchados y rojos por los contantes besos, me estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir con esta locura y, yo solo mire de vuelta a sus labios permitiéndole continuar.

Entonces me encontré con mi mente, preguntándome que rayos estaba haciendo, que pasaba con Stefan y con todos. Diciéndome que no era correcto, aunque se sentía malditamente así, recordándome todo lo que me había echo Damon y las preguntas de Stefan acerca de si sentía algo por él.

Pero no tuve que seguir pensando, pues ya sabía la respuesta y es que, aunque Damon sea malvado, aunque siga matando personas, aunque me haga enojar y llorar hasta el cansancio, yo siempre lo perdonaba.

Y en este momento donde fui presa de la pasión, donde no pude evitar besarlo, donde su cuerpo llamo al mío con desesperación y nos fundimos en nosotros mismos, lo supe, supe que todo por lo que había tratado de luchar, y hacer que no suceda, al fin sucedió. Y no importaba que después me arrepienta, que vaya tras Stefan y le diga que lo amaba, que solo era él y siempre sería así, porque ya no era del todo cierto.

Cuando Damon me volvió a besar con frenesí lo sentí, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí: **_amándolo. Amándonos._**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, infinitas gracias por leer y si queres déjame tu comentario me inspira a seguir escribiendo :) Besos, Rocío.**


End file.
